With the increased demand for storage such as, for example, cloud-based storage, the importance of data deduplication to save storage has increased. Data deduplication may be used on backups and other implementations where data integrity may be critical. Deduplication metadata may be stored which may indicate where one or more portions of data for a backup is located. Loss of deduplication metadata may corrupt the data and prevent restoration and/or use of the data. Additionally, data deduplication may be performed within a specific subset of data (e.g., a data domain). Thus, as the amount of data increases, duplicate data across multiple subsets of data increases.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current technologies for data deduplication.